


Memory

by mothergoose



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothergoose/pseuds/mothergoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug watches Chat Noir who reminisces about a play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day! I just wanted to write a little something.

Ladybug swung down onto the edge of the roof, landing neatly beside her partner on small maintenance building, whose eyes did not leave the performance going on below. It was a cool night but not unpleasant; the perfect night for Mother’s Day and all those who were out and about, Ladybug and Chat Noir included. 

Marinette had just wished her mother a happy Mother’s Day and good night with a kiss on the cheek, before donning her suit and heading out to patrol. While others might be enjoying the rest of the night with their families, the heroine knew that she had to give up a part of her’s in order to maintain that loving peace. When she reached her usual meeting point with Chat Noir, she was surprised to find that he wasn’t there; while flirty and rather goofy, he was not one to leave her hanging. Worried, she had tracked him to a little side park where a musical was being performed. Now, seeing that he was alright, Ladybug nudged his thigh with her foot, prodding him to elicit a reaction. “What happened to patrol?”

One of his fake ears flickered and he shot her a soft grin. “I wanted to watch the play,” he responded in a hushed tone, mindful of the patrons below, before turning his attention back to the scene. 

She frowned at that. He seemed off, but she couldn’t place her finger on what. Switching her gaze from him to the stage, she snorted and plopped down next to him, legs dangling off the edge of the building. Bumping his shoulder and teased, “Of course you would like Cats.” 

Ladybug smirked at him, waiting for the inevitable pun or one-liner. But Chat Noir merely hummed in agreement, opting instead to watch as Grizabella mournfully began the first bars of Memory, the actress reaching out longingly for a past that was no longer there. She watched him carefully, a little confused by his reaction, or lack thereof. Ladybug prided herself in her ability to clearly read her opponents and partner alike, but he had her baffled; not for the first time and certainly not the last, but this situation was unlike the others that he seemed to put her in. 

She kicked her feet and scrunched her mouth in thought. “Why-”

“Shh,” he murmured. They watched as Jemima reappeared on stage and began her part of the song, high pitched voice weaving through the small plaza. As Grizabella’s voice joined Jemima’s, Chat Noir’s soft voice cut through their warble. “My mom loved this play. This was her favorite song.”

Ladybug forced herself to breathe normally and peered at her partner out the corner of her eye. The past tense told her everything she needed to know. Now that he had explained, even a little, she recognized the bittersweet nostalgia that lined his face. She also pretended not to see how too shiny and bright his eyes were despite the fond smile that he wore as he mouthed along Grizabella’s song. His lips formed the somber lyrics as she reached the climax of the song, reading, “ _Touch me, it’s so easy to leave me! All alone with the memory of my days in the sun…_ ” 

Reaching an understanding, despite their need for secret identities and secret lives, she felt for his hand along the ledge and laced her fingers with his. Wanting to give him a bit of comfort, Ladybug squeezed his hand gently. 

The song ended slowly, the notes a gentle petter. Her eyes not leaving the stage as the next scene unfolded, Ladybug whispered, “I like that song.”

He smiled and turned to her. “Me too.”


End file.
